bobsgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Pixel Sans
Description Pixel Sans is a sans-serif TrueType font with Unicode encoding. The font was created in 2015 under the name of DS Sans. It has the following fonts: * Pixel Sans is the main font for Armenian, Cherokee, Cyrillic, Georgian, Greek, Hebrew, Latin, Lisu, Runic and Thai. It also has all characters from the MUFI 1.0 recommendation and many characters from the MUFI 4.0 recommendation. * Pixel Sans Fallback is the font for use with Japanese and Korean. * Pixel Sans Terminal is an alternate version of the font with lowercase letters changed to match the pay shareware text editor SC UniPad. * Pixel Sans Textbook is an alternate version of the font named after Helvetica Textbook. The font was directly ripped from Pokémon Black & White. A similar font resembling Pixel Sans Textbook, PokemonByN (2012), by Taike, can be found on the BitFontMaker font museum. Games using the font Game Boy Advance * 4V4 Arashi Get the Goal * Bakuten Shoot Beyblade - Gekitou! Saikyou Blader * Black Matrix Zero * Captain Tsubasa: Eiko no Kiseki * Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow – Some glyphs modified. In the European version, the font starts in address 50A16D in 8×14. The font is encoded according to Windows Latin-1, but omitting many non-essential Windows characters. * Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance * Chu Chu Rocket! – Used in the game dialogue * Daisenryaku * DiGi Charat: DigiCommunication * Dokodemo Taikyoku Yakuman Advance * Domo-Kun no Fushigi Terebi * Flame of Recca * Gadget Racers * Gakkou O Tsukurou!! Advance * Gensou Suikoden Card Stories * GetBackers: Jigoku no Sukaramushu * Goemon New Age Shutsudou! * Groove Adventure RAVE * Gunstar Super Heroes – Used in the game dialogue * Hamster Story 2 * Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town – In the European version, the font starts at 4FAA12 in 16×22 and 4F9128 in 8×12. In the DEU version, font starts at 71DDDC and special characters are in 119BA0 at 8×12. In the USA version, font starts at 4F90D4 in 8×12. * Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town – In the USA version, the font starts at 9AC902 in 16×12 and 9AB014 in 8×12. * High School Examination Advance Series English Construction * I am an Air Traffic Controller * Jurassic Park: The DNA Factor – In the European version, the font starts in address 70308A in 8×14. * Lufia: The Runes of Lore – Some glyphs modified. Font starts at 71E2EC in 16×13. The USA version replaces the first portion of Hiragana letters with other characters used in the game dialogue. * Mech Platoon – In the European version, the font starts in address EB900 in 16×12. * Meine Liebe * Mobile Professional Baseball * Monster Guardians * Muscular Ranking * Rhythm Tengoku – Used in the credits. * Robot Ponkotto 2 * Sansara Saga 1×2 * Shanghai Advance * Silent Hill Play Novel * Toy Robot Force * Wizardry Summoner * Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters: World Championship Tournament 2006 – The font in the game has a slashed zero to distinguish from the capital o. * Yurei Yashiki No Nijuyon Jikan Nintendo DS * 7th Dragon * 999: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors * Atelier Lina: Alchemist of Strahl * Avalon Code * Bakumatsu Renka Shinsengumi DS * Battle Spirits Digital Starter * Blazer Drive * Brave Story – The font is available in-game as LC_LD12_12m1j1.NFTR. * Captain Tsubasa: New Kick Off * Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow * Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia * Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin * Chi's Sweet Home * Cho Soju Mecha MG * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion * Coropata * Cross Treasures * Days of Memories series * Death Note: Kira's Game * D.Gray-Man: The Apostles of God - Innocence Accommodators * Doki Doki Majo Shinpan 2 Duo * Dungeons and Dams * Dungeons of Windaria * Element Hunters – The NFTR files are encoded in Unicode, though many Shift-JIS symbols not normally needed in-game are omitted. * Emblem of Gundam * Eyeshield 21 * FabStyle * From the Abyss * Gakuen Hetalia * Game Center CX: Arino no Chosenjo 2 * Go! Go! Cosmo Cops! – This font is used in the Japanese version only. * Golden Sun: Dark Dawn – This font is used in the Japanese version only. * Gurenn Lagann * Hajime no Ippo: The Fighting! * Hayate the Combat Butler - I am Romeo and Romeo is I * Hokago Shonen * Hotel Dusk: Room 215 – This game is from the Touch! Generations series. * Inazuma Eleven 2: Blizzard * Inazuma Eleven 3: The Ogre * I Will Protect You * Jet Impulse * Kaiju Busters * Kaiju Busters Powered * Kaito Rousseau * Ketsui: Death Label Kizuna Jigoku Tachi * Kimi no Yusha * Koshonin DS * Kousoku Card Battle: Card Hero * Last Window: The Secret of Cape West * Lost in Blue II * Love Plus series * Lufia: Curse of the Sinistrals – This font is used in the Japanese version only. * Luminous Arc 3: Eyes * Lupin 3: The Historic Battle of Brains * Machi-ing Maker DS * Make 10: A Journey of Numbers * Medarot DS: Kabuto Version * Metal Max 2 * Metal Max 3 * Metal Slug 7 * Mini Yonkyu DS * More English Training – The font is available in-game as European_LC12.NFTR in common/fonts/data folder (European) and LC12.NFTR in common/fonts/data folder (Japanese). The NFTR file in the Japanese version is encoded according to Shift-JIS, though many Shift-JIS symbols not normally needed in-game are omitted. * MySims * MySims Agents * MySims Camera (DSiWare) * MySims Kingdom * MySims Party * Nanashi no Game * Naruto Shippuden: Ninjutsu Zenkai! Cha-CRASH! * New Super Mario Bros. – This font is used in the Japanese version only. * Ni no Kuni: Dominion of the Dark Djinn * Nodame Cantabile * Nora and the Time Studio: The Witch of the Misty Forest * Okaeri! Chibi-Robo! Happy Richie Osoji * Ouran High School Host Club DS * Picross DS – This game is from the Touch! Generations series. * Pokémon Black & White – The font is available in-game as a/0/2/3/3_0.RTFN in region specific versions. The font is encoded according to Unicode, however all Greek and many Cyrillic characters are omitted. The font is also used in beta release. * Pokémon Black & White 2 – The font is available in-game as a/0/2/3/3_0.RTFN in region specific versions. The font is encoded according to Unicode, however all Greek and many Cyrillic characters are omitted. The font is also used in beta release. * Pokémon Conquest – This font is used in the Japanese version only. * Pokémon Diamond & Pearl – This font is used in beta release. * Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver – This font is used in beta release. * Pokémon Platinum – This font is used in beta release. * Poupee Girl DS * Professor Layton games – This font is used in the Japanese version only. * QuickSpot – This font is used in the Japanese version only. * Ragnarök DS * Really? Really! DS * SaGa 2 Hihou Densetsu: Goddess of Destiny – Punctuation marks are not bold. * Sands of Destruction * SD Gundam G Generation: Cross Drive * Shining Force Feather * SimCity DS * Soma Bringer * Sora no Otoshimono Forte: Dreamy Season * Spice and Wolf: My One Year with Holo * Summon Night X: Tears Crown – Punctuation marks are not bold. * SuperLite2500 - Crimson Room * Super Princess Peach * Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Mugen no Frontier EXCEED * Tactical Guild * Taiko no Tatsujin DS: Touch de Dokodon! * Tales of Hearts * THE iDOLM@STER Deadly Stars * TOEIC TEST DS Training – This font is used in the dictionary with revised glyphs. * Tokimeki Majo Shinken 2 Duo * Tokimeki Memorial: Girl's Side series * Trauma Center: Under the Knife series * Vampire Knight * WarioWare: D.I.Y. – This font is used in the Japanese version only. * Witch Tale: Minarai Majo to 7-nin no Hime * Wizardry: Bokyaku no Isan * Wizardry: Seimei no Kusabi * Wizman World * Ys DS – Fonts are .NFTR files in the font folder. All Kanji3 characters not normally needed in-game are omitted. * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Stardust Accelerator - World Championship 2009 – The font in the game has a slashed zero to distinguish from the capital o. * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 – The font in the game has a slashed zero to distinguish from the capital o. Nintendo 3DS * Hyrule Warriors Legends – This font is used in the Japanese version only. * Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire – Used during battles. * Pokémon Sun & Moon – Used during battles. * Pokémon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon – Used during battles. * Pokémon X & Y – Used during battles. Notes When installed in Arca OS, eComStation or OS/2 computers, the fonts shows up with "@" at the beginning of the font name which is used for East Asian fonts. Download See GitHub repository with Markdown files containing Unicode block and PUA character coverage. Category:Fonts